


【铁盾】当时间流过你

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj





	【铁盾】当时间流过你

【铁盾】当时间流过你

*

破镜重圆，是个小托尼助攻自己的故事。

*

“你们那个年代有沙威玛这东西吗？”  
“啊？”  
史帝夫撑着脸，听见坐在隔壁的小胡子这么问他。那人的头发乱糟糟，脸上还有几道伤痕，笑得很欠揍。很难想象他刚扛完炮弹冲进虫洞里面，然后高空下坠被浩克稳稳接住，躲过了被摔成肉饼的下场。

“呃，没有。”史帝夫说，“四零年代没有这种东西。”  
“所以，你不喜欢？”  
史帝夫抬头看他，认真地思考了这个问题：“嗯……没什么喜不喜欢，就是肉的口感有点奇怪。”  
“我有听错吗？你这个上战场的大兵竟然会嫌弃食物？”托尼笑了一下，“至少比煮鞋带来吃还要好吧？”  
史帝夫叹气微笑：“Well，打仗时欠缺食物，士兵会煮鞋带来吃只是传说，我们从没这么干过。”  
托尼弯起眼睛，带动眼睛的皱纹，有些灰蒙的鬓角在光线折射之下，好像一道白色的光。

史帝夫想不起来，他到底是什么时候喜欢上托尼。

只记得在神盾局垮台之后，他和托尼一起建立了复仇者，他们成为队友，朋友，住在一起的家人。草创时期的复仇者是一片混乱，少了神盾局的掩护，以及面对政府的沟通管道。外界的质疑和反对声浪，让这些四处集结的英雄们不太好过。

而史帝夫和托尼在这个时候交往了，他们互相喜欢欣赏，他们毫不遮掩目视对方热切的眼神，他们不拐弯抹角。在一次晚餐过后，托尼站在基地的顶楼，乘着漫天的星光和月色，亲吻了史帝夫。

这时的史帝夫以为，他在沉睡七十年后，终于有了完整的归属。

然而他们太过繁忙，刚成形的联盟有太多东西还没清理，还没安排。他们没有时间独处来了解对方，有的只是一次又一次的任务，一次又一次的战后会议。在公关团队还没步入轨道前，托尼甚至承担了那个对外沟通的角色，他要面对无数个难缠的政府官员。研发升级战甲，更新队友的装备，这些事情塞满了他的时间表。

史蒂夫同样没有多余的时间，他成为了复仇者的主要领导，他训练新人，部属任务，和各处异能者打交道，他希望能早日让联盟步入轨道，他帮助了所有需要帮助的人，却忘了帮助自己薄弱又摇摇欲坠的爱情。

那一天，史帝夫和托尼分开了。

他们向来很常争吵，不论是公事还是私事，但分手的这一天，没有争吵。就好像是上帝的安排，自然而然。史帝夫还记得，他们所剩无几的时间永远排不到留给对方，他们还来不及热恋就进入了过渡期，他们在为世界和平奔波时，任凭那刚萌芽的感情流失在指尖。

然而托尼总是对他感到歉疚，他经常性地选择送礼物补偿，或在凌晨时爬上史帝夫的床铺，给他一个完美的口活。但就是没有时间陪史帝夫吃一顿晚餐，聊几句你今天好吗？。

史帝夫其实不在意这个，他并不是个缺少陪伴就会活不下去的人，但是托尼的愧疚和没来由的赠礼，让他很在意。因为那个男人总是搞不懂他需要的是什么，他不需要任何昂贵的礼物和性爱，他只需要——

“托尼，”  
史帝夫低头看着李德寄送的数据，“那台时光机器为什么会寄放在我们这里？”  
“哦，”托尼靠着椅背，“李德的机器出了一点问题，但他处理不来，希望我和布鲁斯帮他看看。”  
“应该不会有危险吧？”  
“只是一台能量不足的机器而已，没事。”  
史帝夫点点头，收回了视线，和其他队友们讨论各自的任务细节，随后宣布散会。托尼率先离开会议室，而娜塔莎少见地留在最后，和史帝夫一起收拾东西。  
“怎么了？”史帝夫觉得她今天有话想说，“妳想说什么呢？”  
“复仇者已经稳定下来了。我是说，我们。”娜塔莎挑眉看他，“或许，你终于有时间可以约会了。”  
约会？史帝夫听见这个陌生的名词，才想到他和托尼曾经交往的那一年，还没约过会。  
“我没兴趣。”  
“哦？是太害怕了，还是太害羞了？”  
“是太忙了。”

娜塔莎跟着史帝夫走出会议室：“你该向前看了，史帝夫，又或者……和托尼谈谈？”  
“不，”史帝夫摇头，“我们这样很好。”  
“你们不好。”女人反驳，“都分开半年了。要知道，有些事情是时机过了，就再也回不来了。”  
史帝夫垂下眼帘，没有说话。

联盟已经安稳下来了，不论是基地的室内摆设还是任务分派，一切井然有序。繁忙的生活总有个规律的步调，即使它难以捉摩，你总是能在日积月累中抓到它的节奏。史帝夫抓住了，他终于有时间回忆那段在错误的时间里产生的恋情，即使它已经结束。

但托尼呢？

他们自从分开后，两人之间只剩下公事，而争吵的次数大幅减少，作战时的默契依然存在，只是他们再也不是那个会在任务结束之后，将嘴唇印在对方唇端的那个人了。两人分开后，迈入了冷淡却安稳的关系，这让史帝夫产生怀疑。他想，或许这样的距离最适合他和托尼。

史帝夫曾经在某天夜里，看见托尼刚应酬完，睡倒在客厅的沙发上。小胡子的身上有酒和香水的味道，白色衬衫上还有个显眼的口红印。这样的画面让史帝夫的心理漾出了涟漪，但他无视了这个。

他想开口叫醒托尼，让他回房里好好洗个澡休息睡觉，可是那张开的嘴却吐不出半句话。史帝夫这时才恍然——他已经超过半年没和托尼单独说话了。

*

镜子上黏着两张棒球比赛的门票，两张电影票，上面的日期在告诉史帝夫，他和托尼总是没完成的约会。史帝夫洗了个澡，坐在床头拿起素描本。他随意画了托尼的反应堆，那个他只见过一次便被摘除的东西。

反应堆的轮廓栩栩如生，但细节末枝史帝夫却总是落不下笔。他想，改天去问问托尼好了，或许那个人会很愿意告诉他？

才在这么想的同时，基地内突然传出爆炸声响，惊动了警铃。当史帝夫和其他人赶往托尼的实验室时，对于实验室的惨况都发出了一声惊呼。

“发生什么事？”史帝夫问了一句，有些紧张地喊，“托尼？”  
克林特和娜塔莎跟着走进满目疮痍的实验室，白色的地板像被烧穿了，天花板塌陷，机器冒起了黑烟。  
“Well，铁罐？”克林特喊，“没死就说句话啊？”  
娜塔莎看见布鲁斯躺在地上，赶紧向前搀扶：“嘿，快告诉我，你们不会又搞出了个奥创吧？”  
“啊？”布鲁斯灰头土脸，“不，没有奥创。只是……哦天啊，托尼呢？”  
“托尼？”史帝夫蹙着眉毛喊，“你们干了什么？”  
“机器，时间机器故障了。”布鲁斯咳了两声，指着那台惊奇先生寄放在基地的诡异机器，“我们没想用它干什么，它就是自己启动了，然后射出了光线……牵连了所有的电器……”  
“holy crap！”克林特在远处突然喊了一声，“嘿，大伙，你们得过来看看这个。”

*

托尼醒了过来。

他眨眨眼睛，看见一群'怪人'围着床铺，好像要把他生吞活剥。

“我还在梦里？”他说，“好吧，睡回去装作没看见。”  
“喂喂，醒醒。”克林特怼了托尼两下，“别睡了。”  
托尼不耐烦地爬了起来，他此时是个轮廓干净，没有胡须，身材瘦小，唇红齿白的青少年。啧了一声有点烦躁地说：“我猜，我又被绑架了。”  
“呃，没有人绑架你。”布鲁斯端坐在他前方，面色严肃，“托尼，告诉我们，你今年几岁？对我们有没有印象？记忆到哪里？”  
“嗯？”托尼饶有兴致地看这这群绑匪，“Okay，这次的绑匪友善多了，哇哦，还有个漂亮姐姐呢。”  
他手指着娜塔莎。而红发女人瞇眼看他：“依我判定，十八岁，记忆跟身体状况同步。”  
“说得也是，”克林特答腔，“铁罐再怎么喝醉也不可能会喊妳漂亮姐姐的。”  
史帝夫担忧地说：“布鲁斯，联络到李德了吗？”  
“有的，他刚回复，”布鲁斯看着手机信息，“那台时光机器的能量很微弱，他表示，若发生了任何怪异的时光倒退，大约几周后就会恢复正常。”  
克林特好笑地说：“所以，咱们的小铁罐，要维持这个身体几周了？”

他口中的小铁罐早已跳下床铺，一溜烟揪住了史帝夫的衣服。  
“美国队长！？”  
史帝夫唬了一跳，他后退了几步，盯着少年版本的托尼：“是的，我是美国队长。”  
“哇哦，史帝夫，嘿，我能这样叫你的对吧？老天，你比我想象中好看得多。”大眼男孩夸赞道，“我老爸如果看见你，肯定高兴死了！”  
史帝夫不知该摆什么表情：“好吧，托尼，我比较担忧你的冷静，让我有点害怕。”  
“如果你从六岁开始就不停被绑架。”托尼皱皱鼻子，“对于一觉醒来常常在陌生的地方，让陌生人拿枪指着脑袋，自然也会很冷静的。”  
金发男人一手按在托尼肩膀上：“没事，你在这里很安全，不会有任何人绑架你的。”  
“你可真是令人安心。”小托尼看起来很高兴，“我不只没被绑架，还见到了我的美国甜心。哦靠，这如果是梦千万别醒过来。”  
甜心，这个词是他和托尼交往时，对方很爱喊的外号。史帝夫皱起眉毛，没来由地抗拒：“你不能这样喊我，我算是你的长辈。”  
“你是甜心，我这样喊你没错。”小托尼不以为然，“我从以前就期待和你见面了，我很喜欢你，你比我想象中还好，人又温柔，我能跟你约会吗？”

太过坦率的托尼让史帝夫应付不来，他深吸一口气镇定思绪，并且用眼神暗示队友：我需要立刻开个临时会议。娜塔莎了然地点头，快速揪起托尼的衣领，把他关进了另外一个房间。

“布鲁斯，这种状况大约何时能恢复？我要正确的评估。”  
“我不清楚。”布鲁斯一手按住下巴，“李德待会就会来到基地，我能和他一起确定照射在托尼身上的能量指数，但需要一点时间……”  
史帝夫思考一会，恢复了领导者的判断：“好吧，在托尼还没复原之间，我会中断他的任务分配，然后就由其他人来递补。”  
“同意。”  
“至于托尼……”史帝夫揉了揉脸，“我们先让他待在基地，哪也别去。”  
“总要有人看着他。”娜塔莎说，“你不能放任那个小托尼斯塔克乱搞。我读过他的资料，他这个年龄可是个麻烦精。”  
“哦天。”布鲁斯的焦虑症快要发作了，“我没办法和青少年待超过五分钟，我怕另一个人格会跑出来……”  
史帝夫双手抱胸，眼神突然落到了弓箭手身上。  
“嘿？铁罐的任务你尽管送给我。”克林特知道他想说些什么，“但我不跟这年纪的叛逆少年相处，尤其这个叛逆少年还是托尼斯塔克，我怕我会克制不住朝他脑袋射一箭。”  
史帝夫词穷，他转头看向娜塔莎。  
“好吧。”女人勾勾嘴角，“如果你想要在三天后看见斯塔克被我扭断脖子，我其实不介意你让我照顾他的。”

*

史帝夫大步走在走廊上，一边严肃地和自己对话：罗杰斯，这个人只是年少的托尼而已，你应付得来，他不是和你交往过的托尼斯塔克，他不是。金发男人深深呼吸后站在门前，缓缓开启门房。他看见里面的青少年，正在使用贾维斯开启的屏幕，玩起了益智游戏。

“我说错话了对吗？”托尼漫不经心地说，“你不喜欢我对你这么说话。”  
史帝夫难以掩饰，却只能摇头：“不是，因为……好吧，这有点复杂。”

美国队长整理了思绪，和年仅十八岁的托尼稍微讲解了状况。他告诉小托尼，他本来四十岁，因为触动了某种机器，暂时变成了十八岁，包含记忆，这种状况预计几天后就会复原。不过美国队长有些意外托尼的接受度，以及冷静且毫无波澜的眼神。

“哦……所以这这几天内，你必须照顾我？”  
“我想是的。”史帝夫说，“我会负责看着你，避免你……跑出基地或是害怕什么的。”  
“我才不害怕，这比起我第一次被绑架时好太多了。”托尼自我调侃，“这里有床有水有游戏，还有美国队长，没有什么地方比这里更好了。”  
“好吧，那就……”  
“我们很熟对吗？”托尼突然说，“我感觉得出来。而且，看见你的时候，我的脑袋会出现很多片段。”  
史蒂夫平静地说：“我和你是复仇者的领导人，当然熟。”  
“不是那种单纯同事之间的。”男孩瞇着眼睛，“我们的关系很好，对吧，史帝夫？”  
史帝夫沉默一会，他不想回答这个问题，偏过眼神站起身：“好了，今天轮到我做饭，我必须离开基地去市区买点东西。”  
托尼跟着站了起来：“我可以陪你去。”  
“什么？”史帝夫蹙眉，“不，你留在这里，待在娜塔莎的视线范围。”  
“哦，那个红发的姑娘，不了。”托尼摇摇头，“我刚说夸她漂亮姐姐，差点被她的眼刀杀死，我还是离她远点。”  
金发男人忍不住勾起笑，再三确定托尼想跟着他一起外出后，骑着哈雷载他去一趟超市。

这是史帝夫第一次和托尼单独外出，就算先前和托尼交往一年时间，他也没经历过这个。史帝夫感到有点不自在，但看着小托尼对许多玩意都十分好奇，沿路挂着好看的笑意，倒也觉得没那么别扭了。他们迅速地在卖场里挑选食材，随后两个人提着袋子准备朝停车场走去。

“史帝夫，为什么你要离我这么远？”托尼走在前面停了下来，“你不能走在我旁边吗？”  
“嗯？”史帝夫无意识地和托尼保持了距离，大步向前，“抱歉，我只是在想事情。”  
“你不喜欢我吗？”托尼郁闷地说，“我是说年长的我。”  
史帝夫愣了一下：“没有，你怎么会这样想？”  
“因为，你很不想和我接触，各方面。”托尼耸耸肩，“眼神或是肢体。”男孩说完主动牵起了史帝夫的手，“像这样。”  
史帝夫垂下眼睛，他在思考该不该挣脱对方，嘴巴却比反应来得更快。  
“我认为你不喜欢和我太靠近，呃，我是说年长的那个你。”  
“这一定是你的错觉。”托尼很自然地牵住了史帝夫，拉着他寻找哈雷机车的方位，“我不知道未来的我为什么要隐藏这个，但我可以大方说，我从小就很喜欢你，所以我不会浪费任何能够亲近你的机会。”  
史帝夫垂下眼帘，勾起一抹无奈的笑：“托尼从来没告诉我这个。”  
“我现在告诉你了。”托尼露出了一抹很斯塔克的笑，举起那只紧紧握住对方的手，“你可以甩开我的，你如果不喜欢我这么做。”

我喜欢——史帝夫在心里说。

*

史帝夫和托尼回到了基地，他率先进到厨房，熟稔地开火烹调，就像以前那样。只是这次有个小托尼跟在他身边不肯离开，甚至愿意帮他递盘子，清洗蔬菜。

“你可以在客厅待着。”  
“不，那些人我都不熟悉。”托尼摇摇头，“所有人之中只有你让我感到熟悉，我要待在这里。”  
史帝夫没辙，做了几道菜后，犹豫一会，拿起鸡蛋煎起蛋卷，手法自然又熟练，还撒了白色的糖霜。托尼的眼睛都亮了：“那是给我的对吗？”  
“是的。”金发青年笑了一下，“这是你最爱吃的，虽然……我已经很久没做给你吃了。”  
在说这句话的同时，托尼看见史帝夫的侧脸，对方蓝眼睛和失落的语气，在脑海里形成了让他心口疼痛的记忆。他不由自主靠了过去，凭着脑袋里混乱的画面和感知，直问道：“你跟四十岁的我交往了对吗？”  
史帝夫手边的动作停顿一下，随后把蛋卷翻面，冷静地像是不意外小托尼为什么会这么问。  
他不带任何情绪回答：“嗯。”  
“嗯？嗯是什么意思？”托尼有些着急，“你给我的感觉是，我们交往了，但是分开了。”  
“是的。”  
“为什么？”  
史帝夫没有看他，反而转移话题：“别说这些了。来，你的蛋卷。”

这一天的晚餐很诡异，大家都盯着过于年轻的托尼看，而托尼一直盯着坐在他对面的史帝夫看。男孩毫不掩饰本身热切的眼神，并且不断地夹菜给史帝夫。更夸赞他的蛋卷是全世界最好吃的食物，他愿意吃它一辈子，只要史帝夫愿意为他做。  
史帝夫很想保持镇定，但接连几次被托尼的热情所感染，忍不住勾起嘴角，露出了难得一见的腼腆笑容——这些细节全都让娜塔莎看在眼里。晚餐结束后，史帝夫和平常相同，进到健身房里面消磨时间，而托尼自然而然又跟了过去。在其他人看来，年少的托尼简直活像颗热情又率真的橡皮糖。

“我的天，原来年轻的铁罐这么的坦白吗？”克林特不可置信，“我有点明天就世界末日的既视感……”  
“他才十八岁。”娜塔莎不以为然，“这个年纪是最无法保留心事的。”  
“所以妳说……”弓箭手疑惑地问，“他们有没有可能因为这次意外……？”  
娜塔莎挑着眉毛：“那要看这个小托尼能坦白到什么程度了。”

*

史帝夫确实有点招架不住年轻版的托尼。

  
他坦率又热情，说话方式保有斯塔克天生的幽默感，不过语气仍然存在强硬和坚持。金发青年很怀念这个，怀念托尼和他拉近距离的交谈，让他总是忍不住把托尼当成记忆里那曾经的男朋友。

虽然他知道原本的托尼并不会这么对他。

史帝夫在和小托尼相处两天后，在第三天的早晨发现托尼的外表和轮廓出现了明显的改变。他赶紧拉着托尼去找布鲁斯报到。博士和李德算出了时光机器的能量，再次重新估算托尼的身体年龄。

“托尼，”布鲁斯坐在他面前，“你今年几岁？”  
“二十八。”  
“很好，我在这里简单跟你说明你的身体状况。”

博士将启动时光机器的意外解释完毕后，眼前这个托尼依然冷静地令人诡异，果然科学家对于科学所产生的意外都接受得特别良好吗？

布鲁斯搔搔头，转头看向史帝夫：“时光机器的能量正在消退，他会慢慢回到本来的年纪，放心吧，依照这个速度，大概再过几天就能回到四十岁的那个托尼了。”  
史帝夫理解地应答一声，和托尼互相目视。后者朝他抛了媚眼，这让史帝夫头更痛了。  
“史帝夫，”托尼在出了诊断间后追在史帝夫身后，“嘿，我还是我，我还保有这三天的记忆呢。”  
“什么？”  
“嗯，就是我原本四十岁，不小心回到了十八岁，然后每睡一觉就会增加好几岁的事实。”  
史帝夫有些讶异，托尼变成了二十八岁后还能保有这三天的记忆，而不是每睡一觉后记忆和年龄一并重制，这让他更惶恐了。  
“我认为，托尼，你不能再和我太靠近了。”史帝夫说，“如果四十多岁的你知道这件事情，或许不会高兴。”  
“管他的。”托尼翻白眼，“我才是现在的托尼斯塔克，我有权利去做我想做的事情。我才不管那四十岁的老顽固在想什么。”

史帝夫觉得他这么形容自己有那么点好笑。

  
“我要跟你约会。”  
史帝夫愣了一下，赶紧摇头：“不，你不想。”  
“我想。”二十八岁的托尼一把将史帝夫拉近，“而且我有预感，史帝夫，如果我再不这么做，肯定会后悔的。”  
史帝夫垂下眼睛，表情已经动摇了，他无意识地摩娑托尼的衣袖。  
“你若回到了原本的那个你，会忘记这段时间的记忆吗？”  
“我不晓得。”托尼实话实说，“但我的脑袋里面转个不停，它们都在警告我，如果我不在这时候和你做点什么，那就是天杀的大蠢蛋。”

史帝夫被说服了。

  
他在当天换上便服，准备和二十八岁的托尼约会。在出发前，克林特还夸赞他们两个现在的外表年龄简直天生绝配，不会再让他产生老牛吃嫩草的错觉。

托尼不满地说：“不好意思，我很想知道你所谓的老牛，是指我吗？”  
“当然是你啊。”  
“呃，”史帝夫摸摸鼻子，“其实我的实际年龄比托尼还要大的。”  
“但四十岁的托尼外表比你老得多啊！”  
“老你个鬼！”托尼气愤地说，“我敢说四十岁的我肯定帅得惊天动地！”  
“哈！是啦，”克林特继续嘲笑，“越老越风骚，就是形容你这种人。”  
“你这混蛋——”

史帝夫将托尼拉了出门，中断了他和克林特的斗嘴。他在接触到户外的冷空气时，不由自主伸手将托尼的衣领拉好，替他拨了拨额前碎发。

“你不是真的嫌弃四十多岁的我吧？史帝夫。”托尼紧张地问，“你是因为我太老才跟我分手的吗？”  
“当然不是。”史帝夫忍不住笑了出来，“我都不晓得你会在意这个，托尼，你对于自己的外表总是很自得自满的。”  
托尼撇撇嘴：“四十岁的我，生了白发了吗？”  
“生了。”史帝夫弯起蓝眼睛，指了指他的鬓角，“你的这里总有那么点白发。”  
“哦靠！”托尼崩溃地说，“我四十岁就长白发了？我跟我家臭老头同样老毙了！天吶——”  
“不老，”金发青年安抚了他，凑过去亲吻托尼的鬓角，“我一直很喜欢这里，它让你的侧脸彷佛带着一道光，让你更有魅力。”

这个亲吻的动作自然又熟悉，却同时让两个人都怔在原地。他们互相目视，蓝色和褐色瞳孔在阳光底下更加透亮，而眼神里遮不住溢满的情意，让托尼不自觉伸手揽过史帝夫的腰际。

“你再亲一次。”  
“不。”史帝夫挣脱他的手臂，“我们该出发了，不然会错过开球典礼的。”

托尼不容他逃避，使劲将金发青年拖进怀里，捧着那人的脸颊就吻了上去。

这个吻很熟悉，不论是味道和触感，但仍然和记忆里有那么点不一样。史帝夫陷入了记忆的洪流，忘了要挣扎。双方在彼此的口舌之间逗留，舌尖互相抵触的柔软湿润，让他们恋恋不舍。史帝夫甚至主动攀住了托尼的脖子，试图索取更多——

“喀。”

直到一道开门声中断了门外两个人的纠缠，他们同时慌张地分开了对方。  
“哦抱歉，我太不识趣了。”娜塔莎挑挑眉毛，看起来并不真的抱歉，她将手里的票根递给史帝夫，“去看棒球却忘记票根不是你的风格，史帝夫。”  
“我，我刚顺手放在餐桌上，本来要拿的。”史帝夫的耳尖都红了，“真谢谢妳。”  
“当我是空气吧，你们继续。”  
女人说完就关上了门，徒留门外的两个人大眼瞪小眼。  
“虽然我很想继续。”托尼咳了两声，深呼吸平复方才的燥热，“但如果我们再亲下去，肯定连会都不必约了。”  
“是，我们赶紧走吧。”

*

托尼和史帝夫一起去看了棒球，在看台上面为队伍的胜利欢呼，一边吃着热狗和嗑花生。他们也去了美术馆，难得对于名作绘画的欣赏呈现相同的眼光。黄昏时，他们坐在布鲁克林大桥旁的咖啡厅，眺望纽约东河的日落风景。他们无话不谈，没有拒绝对方自然而然的亲近。在街头艺人拉的小提琴声中，总有托尼磁性好听的笑声，以及史帝夫那双漂亮的蓝眼睛。

原来这就是和托尼约会的感觉，史帝夫在金黄色的日落溅洒在河道上时，细数点点光芒的水花——他的心里已经开始怀念这次的约会了。

“晚安，托尼。”  
史帝夫站在房门口，对于托尼坚持要送他回房间感到有点别扭。  
“史帝夫。”托尼喊住了他，“晚点我再来找你好吗？我们可以看个通霄的电影或是聊聊天。”  
“嗯……”金发青年思考一会，“我不认为你应该这么做。”  
“Come on，”托尼蹙着眉毛，“你不能装作我们之间的火花都是错觉，尤其在和我约过会，亲过嘴之后。”  
史帝夫冷静地说：“我们分手了，托尼。”  
托尼烦躁地说：“去他的分手！我要是变回四十多岁的托尼斯塔克，第一件事情就是赏自己两个耳光！”

金发青年想象了那诡异的画面，忍不住勾起嘴角。

“你笑了。”托尼逮到机会，连忙边退边说，“我洗过澡就会来找你，不准锁门，我的甜心，晚点见！”

  
关上房门的史帝夫贴在门板上叹气，他觉得这一切都是错误，托尼随时都会变回原本的那个托尼。他肯定会觉得这几天的自己像个闹剧，而美国队长不阻止也罢，还纵容这一切荒唐的发展。

这个短暂的念头盘旋在史帝夫的脑海里，直到托尼穿着睡衣，捧着爆米花出现在房门口，朝他露出了大大的微笑时，史帝夫仍然无法狠心将这个人关在门外，拒绝他的靠近。

卧室的灯光暗了下来，床头两盏夜灯在黑暗里湛亮鹅黄。托尼与史帝夫一同摊在床铺上，观赏一部以时光穿梭为题材的电影——《About Time》。

剧情诉说一名拥有能力穿梭时光的男人，在日复一日的幸福当中，认为珍惜知足才是生命的精随。即使他拥有能够改变命运的神奇技能，然而在拥有妻子家庭以及孩子之后，决定不再企图改变生命里所有的转折。

“Well，你如果有了这个能力，你想做什么呢？”托尼在电影快到尾声时，一边吃着爆米花，一边问。  
史帝夫还沉浸在电影里的温情，没有立刻回答。  
“回到四零年代吗？”托尼自顾说，“我要是你，肯定会想要回到原本的时间和家乡，毕竟那是你熟悉的归属。”  
电影的片尾的曲开始拨放，黑底白字的幕后名单正在屏幕里不断上升，托尼坐起身子，准备触控按钮关闭投影。  
“还没遇见你时，或许我会这么做。”史帝夫突然说，“但如果是现在，我拥有这个能力……”  
金发青年停顿好长一段时间，彷佛空气跟着凝结了起来，让托尼忍不住好奇催促道：“你会怎样？”

“我会阻止那一天，不让自己和你分手。”

话语落出，托尼的褐色眼睛像是融进了室内点的鹅黄小灯，它形成盏亮的光圈，让史帝夫忍不住借着光影描绘他深邃的五官。托尼就这么看着他，没有说话。热切的眼神让史帝夫下意识想要躲避。

“抱歉，你当没听见吧。”

他才正想爬起身子离开床铺，便被托尼一把按住身体，一个翻身压住了他。接着熟悉又迫切的吻覆了上来，史帝夫僵住身体，却没有阻止对方的动作，他甚至张嘴让托尼的舌头滑进来，与他紧密缠绕。

史帝夫感到有点痛苦，他对于托尼隐忍的所有感情，都在这几天里被强硬地释放。他吸不到空气，感觉快要窒息。他害怕托尼回复正常后，会朝他投以厌恶的眼神。

“你在哭吗？”托尼尝到了眼泪的湿咸，睁开眼睛，停顿了动作，“史帝夫？”  
“不，别停下来……”  
史帝夫紧紧攀住他的肩膀，有点自暴自弃地放任自己的欲望——他想念托尼，想念他的吻和声音，想念他好听的嗓音弹出自己的名字，想念他的一切。他们紧紧抱住彼此，动作激烈而饱含爱意，在一次次熟悉又陌生的热吻中，一同被烧得浑身滚烫。

“我伤害了你？对吗？”托尼着急地问，“那个四十岁的我，伤害你了。”  
“你没有。”金发青年摇头，“你很好，我们的分开是自然而然的，没有谁伤害谁。”  
“那你为什么……”  
“嘘……”史帝夫堵住了他后边想说的话，“亲我，托尼，你想做的一切，都别停。”

他们在激情之中剥除了下身的遮蔽，将彼此的炙烫圈在一处，套弄抚慰。史帝夫蹙着眉毛被卷入情欲的漩涡，白皙的肌肤上染上一片粉红，任凭托尼在快感之中舔去了他眼尾的潮湿。

托尼仍然是记忆里的托尼，他还记得史帝夫敏感的部位以及喜欢的力道。他甚至记得在撸动彼此时，将手指抵在史帝夫最隐蔽的地方，按压戳弄，顺利逼出了金发青年更多的渴求及呻吟。

史帝夫喘着粗气，像是个落水者，紧紧箍着托尼的身体寻求空气。他急躁地吻着他，啃食他的喉结，在呻吟之中喊着梦里总是牵挂的那个名字——期望彼此之间，此时此刻冲破围篱的感情终究不是昙花一现，并不会在时光能量消失后跟着化为灰烬。

*

晨曦的光罩照应在房间里，宁静的空气里传来嘤嘤鸟叫。刺眼的光线促使那双蓝色的眼眸，由恍神转为清醒。史帝夫眨眨眼睛，他甚至忘了昨夜的激情到底何时结束，而他又何时陷入睡眠。

直到他转过头来，看见托尼躺在他的身侧，那双眼睛炯炯有神，逝去了先前年少的热情和爱意。托尼英俊的面容回到了本来应该要有的年纪，就像经历风霜后的宝石，沉淀后的颜色，闪着耀眼的光。

史帝夫下意识弹了起来，几乎肯定地问：“托尼，你恢复了？”  
“我想是的。”  
金发青年冷静地点点头：“我们得通知布鲁斯，让你做个身体检查。”

托尼还来不及说些什么，史帝夫紧绷的侧脸和闪躲的眼神，让他本来想说的话全部被噎回了喉咙里。他无声地爬起身子，头也不回地离开了卧室。

在托尼进到布鲁斯的诊疗间后，史帝夫趁时收拾了昨夜乱七八糟的心情。他在洗手间里洗了把脸，尽量让自己回复为那个理性冷静的美国队长。布鲁斯仔仔细细为托尼做了个全身上下的检查，确认托尼终于回复了正常，所有人都松了一口气。但只有娜塔莎试着用试探的眼神望着史帝夫，像在表示要他做些什么，别让一切翻了篇后完全不存在。

史帝夫没有表示任何想法，他看着托尼自然而然和布鲁斯谈话，和克林特斗嘴，更觉得那几天和这人的相处像是做了一场梦。

金发青年试图让自己不要留恋，他认为有关托尼的一切都将回归以往的正常，冷漠，平静。他在傍晚钻进了健身房，进行了比平常还要激烈的训练。随后汗水淋漓地走回卧室时，发现托尼站在卧室门口，正在等他。

史帝夫没有准备要面对这个人的质问，看了托尼一眼，僵硬地打开房门，打算连招呼也不打。

“你没话要跟我说吗？”托尼毫不客气地跟着他走进卧室，“想当作一切都没发生？”  
金发青年回头看去，沉默一会：“……我应该说些什么？”  
“你跟年轻的我有那么多话好说，甚至约了会还搞在一起。”托尼尖锐地回应，“现在却连一句话也不留给我？”

如果是几周前的史帝夫，对于托尼这样的嘲讽肯定会立刻对他还以颜色。但此时的史帝夫只感到前所未有的疲倦，他拿了条毛巾，擦掉额头上的汗水，蓝色的眼睛里所有的伪装显得支离破碎。

“我很高兴你回来了。”史帝夫轻声说，“但我不晓得这是不是你想听的。”  
“你知道我想听什么，”托尼蹙着眉毛，“你知道的，史帝夫。”

金发青年没有回应，伸手打开了房门，偏着脑袋做出一个送客的动作。托尼靠近了他，反手将房门关了起来，挺着腰和他对视，眼睛里闪烁着不满与渴望。

“一定还有别的，别遮掩了，告诉我。”  
“我不想谈这个。”史帝夫抗拒，试图走进浴室里，像在逃避，“我们之间已经结束了。”  
“并没有！”托尼紧紧抓住他的肩膀，激动地说，“是你想要和我分开的，史帝夫！这是你的主意！”  
“别抱怨这个，你也同意了不是吗？”史帝夫吼了回去，“你甚至过得比交往时还要快乐！”  
“这句话我原封不动送给你！”托尼怒道，“我看起来快乐，那是因为这他妈是你想要看见的！”

史帝夫哑口无言地望着他。他在分开后看见托尼久违的笑容，他认定了托尼不再需要他。他封闭了自己，也拒绝与对方沟通。却忽略了，对方同样也接受到了——他伪装起来的快乐。托尼烦躁地揉乱了头发，随口骂了一句脏话，一把将金发青年搂进怀里。

“我搞砸了，該死的，我本就不该让你离开我。”托尼闷声地说，“我没有信心能再把你留在身边，史帝夫。”  
“我不明白……托尼，”史帝夫垂落双肩，连挣扎也没了力气，“如果这几天你所做的事情都是你想要的，你应该早一点⋯⋯亲口告诉我。”

“我只是以为你不再爱我了。”托尼蹙着眉毛，“要不是因为这场该死的意外，我永远不会知道，你对我还有留恋，我还有机会能够继续爱你。”

史帝夫的视线扭曲起来，他闭上眼睛，像是卸除了所有的盔甲，将头枕在托尼的肩膀上，紧紧抱着他的托尼。那些日以继夜封闭在内心深处的渴望，在面对这个男人的真心真意之后，倾巢而出——

“我很想念你，托尼，一直都是……”

  
史帝夫的声音轻得像是羽毛，却重重地落在托尼的心头处，他明显地喘了一下，差点要因为爆裂的欣喜而晕了过去。他收紧了搁在青年腰际上的手臂，颤抖的嗓音像在祈求：“再说一次，多一点，拜托。”  
“我……”史帝夫挪开了身体，倾身亲吻托尼灰白的鬓角，那双蓝眼睛里溢满了浓烈的爱。

“我很想念你，我需要你，我爱你。”

*

曾几何时，他们都希望能够拥有回到过去的能力，阻止错误，弥补错误。但终究忘了，过去的错误造就了现在的自己，没有它，就没有此时此刻的记取教训。错误让你学会承担，学会改变。学会更爱自己，也更爱那个爱你的人。

*

彩蛋1：

托尼和史帝夫又再次约了会，补足了先前他们没做过的遗憾。  
“我恨你，罗杰斯，你的第一次约会居然不是跟我，呃，我是说四十岁的我。唉，这太令人伤心了，我的心即将裂成碎片再也拚不回来，回去后我要带上我的行李浪迹天涯，不要想我，不要找我。”

小胡子哀痛的神情让史帝夫以为他最近看了什么奇怪的狗血剧。

“别跟你自己吃醋，”史帝夫没压抑嘴角的上扬，“这样太傻了。”  
“就是这样才痛苦，那个是我，但又不是现在的我。”托尼一手按着脑袋，“而且你还纵容我吻你，纵容我对你上下其手，真有你的，史帝夫。”  
“那是你啊，老天。”史帝夫像在安抚，伸手抱住他的腰，“你该多跟年轻的你学学，坦白，热情，不遮掩，我永远拒绝不了这样的你。”  
“哦靠，我恨这个。”托尼翻了白眼，反应过来，“不好意思，你给我感觉好像在嫌弃现在的我？是谁说我的白发很有魅力的？”  
“我真不敢相信，”史帝夫伸手攀住托尼的脖子，“同一个话题我居然要安抚你两次？”  
托尼不满地说：“罪魁祸首没资格嫌麻烦。”  
“不管是哪个年龄的你，对我来说都是十足的有魅力，我无法抗拒任何你想要的请求。”  
“这个答案，满分。”托尼舔舔嘴唇，“不过就我听来，很有暗示性。”  
史帝夫笑了，凑过去吻住托尼，同时让对方箍住自己的腰身，夺走肺里的所有空气。

彩蛋2：

李德终于打算运走那台时光机，在移动机器的同时，不知怎么地它又莫名其妙被启动了。在场的所有人都看见一道蓝色的光射在史帝夫身上，随后李德目睹了钢铁侠陷入了疯狂，大吼大叫地差点要用掌心炮轰死他。直到史帝夫撑着那瘦骨如柴的身体睁开眼睛。

“你们是谁？”  
布鲁斯说：“呃，我们是复仇者，是你未来的队友，史帝夫。”  
“复仇者是什么？”  
娜塔莎回答：“一个拯救世界的团队。”  
克林特惊呼道：“豆芽队长，天啊，太可爱了！”  
托尼紧张地问：“史帝夫，你认得我是谁吗？”  
“不认得。”  
“我是你的男朋友，”托尼说，“你看见我，脑袋里难道没有出现数不清的美好画面？”  
“我的脑袋很正常，没有那种东西。”史帝夫蹙着眉毛，“而且你才不是我男朋友，你看起来年纪很大，像是我的长辈。”  
托尼两眼一翻晕了过去。

END


End file.
